AkuRoku - Singing in the Shower
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Axel interrupts a lovely nap of Roxas' with his singing while he bathes, but when Roxas tries to get revenge, the fiery redhead is already a step ahead. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for HEAVY YAOI SUT STUFF!


_Since I'm out of my funk, I might as well have a bit of fun! It's SMUT TIME! YAY!_

 _I'm working on two requests right now too; one a SuFin and the other an ItaGer, (The lovely wanted him to finally top!) so I'll get those up asap for the lovely who requested them! Thanks so much CheshireKitKat!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also,_ _ **please**_ _review! Anything, and I mean anything, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for_ _ **HEAVY YAOI SMUT STUFF**_ _! I don't own KH or Axel or Roxas. Love ya lovelies!_

 **AkuRoku – Singing in the Shower**

The resounding singing was faintly echoing through the halls, which made a short blonde both curious and pissed. He'd been roused from a nice little nap by the voice, which made him want to investigate and slap whoever was singing with a keyblade or two.

Roxas had made his way over by the shower room, manifesting a keyblade in his hand and ready to smack. The singing was loudest here, and it was a song that made him laugh. He lowered the blade, a little puzzled. The voice was Axel's, sung loudly and with pride. To make things even better, he was singing 'Hips Don't Lie'; a song by the artist Shakira from a world they'd visited a while back.

He wasn't a bad singer, the song actually befitting him quite well. The blonde couldn't help but laugh to himself. Roxas knew the song too, mostly because Larxene kept singing it throughout the Castle just to piss off Axel. But the flaming redhead had actually started to hum it too, in a somewhat off-key way just to piss her off in return. Why those two were always at each other's throats, the petite boy would never know.

But it was side-splittingly hilarious, the blonde having to clap a hand around his mouth to stop from laughing. His sides hurt from laughing inside, his laughter even more violent as Axel started the song over after finishing. However, after a few more seconds of listening, a loud bark of laughter escaped him suddenly. He didn't have the time to clap a hand over his betraying mouth, and the water in the room he was listening into shut off, the valve squeaking a little. The blonde couldn't move. Run? Hide? His mind tried to think of a solution.

The next thing Roxas knew, the door had opened and a tall, lanky redhead was looking at him, a towel around his hips. One hand held the towel at his hip while the other balled a fist into his coat's hood as the blonde tried to dash away, pulling him around and smacking his back into the wall. Axel's hand was pressed to the wall on the left, this shower room the last one in the hallway. A dead end was on his right.

"What the hell were you doing?" His voice was calm; never a good sign. Normally he'd flare up and yell at him, his hair a bit flamed up too in his rage. But when he was quiet… Roxas could never tell what he was thinking when he was so silent… Better to be truthful, because this wasn't as much of a joke as he thought… Damn…

"I was waiting for whoever was singing in the shower to come out so I could beat the crap out of them." This statement seemed to startle the redhead, but then he bent forward with a smirk on his face, his eyes half-lidded as the pair's lips nearly touched.

Roxas could feel the exhales on his lips as Axel spoke, in a hushed whisper that strained his ears to hear. He felt fiery heat burn from the elder, his arms trapping the younger as he pressed both palms to the wall. "But Roxas… You know that my hips don't lie…" The blonde shivered as he saw the towel drop from the hips Axel spoke of. His peripheral vision barely caught the movement, but then all he felt were lips on his ear and a soft grind into his own hips.

"Axel…" The teen gasped as the tip of his tongue delved into the folds of his ear, unable to stop himself as he threw his arms around the elder's neck and held to him. It was

all he could do now. Axel met the blonde's waiting lips, admiring the small 'o' they made as he gasped again.

The sapphire eyes of the younger slid closed as he felt a hand slide down his back and thigh, scooping him up and carrying him into an unknown place. He heard water running, clouds of steam wafting against his heated skin. Roxas was suddenly very cold, then very hot. He opened his eyes as something cold and hard pressed up against his back.

He was naked, his coat lying in a crumpled heap in the corner of the room. The redhead was too busy kissing along his neck and collarbones to hear the small, nearly-silent sounds the blonde made as he felt scalding-hot water beat against his skin. His back was pressed against a white tiled wall; one of the shower's sides. His legs were wrapped loosely around the elder's waist.

Axel softly ground into him again, sending tingles and sparks shooting throughout the teen. The feeling of that hard part of him against his own was… Nothing could explain that feeling. It felt too good for words to describe it.

"Axel… Hey…" Roxas tugged on wet red hair and the man stopped his movements along the muscle of his small shoulder, meeting the heated gaze of the teen. His eyes were swimming in the dark lust that he felt too. The blonde smiled wickedly and tapped the fingers of one hand against the man's lips. It would be easier for him to do this for the redhead…

The elder allowed this, swirling the digits around his mouth for a time before the teen pulled them away. Roxas met the elder's lips before arching his back slightly to reach behind. It felt so much different to do this to himself than to let Axel do it, but it felt so good to have both of his hands on him…

Axel felt the younger's breathing intensify as he broke away from his mouth, his eyes half-closed as he tried not to lose it. He smiled softly at the blonde and looked down. He was far bigger than when they'd started, proof that he was losing it a little. Then he reached down and began stroking the teen, the outburst of his name, half-gasped between clenched teeth, sounding so perfect.

"Roxas…?" The teen weakly nodded. The redhead hooked a finger underneath his chin, pulling his face up. "Are you…?" He kissed him once, the touch so sweet and so loving that Roxas forgot what they were doing for a few seconds until his fingers twitched inside himself. "Are you ready…?"

"I-I… I th-think so…" The blonde withdrew his fingers and felt longer ones probe inside, inspecting with work with a touch like silk… He gasped as they met a spot that made him accidently pull the redhead's hair. "S-Sorry…"

"No… It's fine…" Axel removed his fingers and spread the teen's legs around his waist a little further, making sure he could get himself positioned correctly, in that way where he'd hit that spot again. He took himself in his hand for a second before violently attacking the teen's lips, trying to stifle the moans and small panting screams that came from his throat as he pushed in.

One of the redhead's hands clung to the boy before him, the other clenched to the wall before him, feeling a nail split against the tiles as he sheathed himself to the hilt. For a few seconds, he let the boy catch his breath against his chest…

Roxas had felt this so many times before, but it was always so different every time to him. He felt like his body was molding against Axel's, they were so close. His breath mingling with the elder's as he kissed him, the bucking of his hips a signal to make him move. He screamed in a higher octave as white light streaked across his vision, his nails scraping against the skin of Axel's back and neck.

The fiery redhead couldn't contain the pleasure he felt, voicing it in loud pants and moans as he moved within the teen, his movements becoming less soft and caring and more animalistic and erratic as he continued.

Roxas cried out suddenly, a new form of white staining the walls, he shaking against the feeling of Axel within him, quickening his already-harsh movements until he came. The redhead leaned against the teen for a few seconds before his legs went numb, making them both fall to the tile floor in each other's arms.

When the elder slid out from the teen, he only had eyes for those bright blue gems that were fixed on him. Roxas drew close to the elder for a few seconds, even though the contact felt like hours. Axel kissed the wet curls atop his head, the feeling of his warm, wet skin against his so perfect.

"Axel…?"

"…What?"

"We… should do this more often…"

Axel chuckled a little and slowly picked himself up, sitting the teen on the tiled bench thing in the shower as he ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back like before. "Of course… But now you really need a real shower."

Roxas allowed his half-asleep form to be cleaned up by the elder, which was mostly Axel just washing his hair. The blonde leaned forward in half-sleep as the redhead turned off the water and scooped him up in his arms again. He felt a hot blast of air dry his shivering form off and a warmed coat clothe him. Axel was so nice that it hurt…

The blonde felt himself falling down and clung to him tighter, burying his face in his chest and neck. "No… Carry me…" Axel simply smiled, kissed his forehead, and carried him out of the shower room. Wisps of steam clung to the fabric of his coat as Axel lightly strode out of the doorway.

Roxas extended a hand and let the trail of steam drift over his fingertips.

"Axel… You actually… sing really well…"

The redhead just smiled again and kissed his lips softly, slowly, sweetly…


End file.
